


Forgiveness

by LucidDreaming



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Death makes people think, Forgiveness, He cant stay angry forever, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: "Percy." he said and somehow the name meant everything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal, I ship /everything/

Still covered in bruises and aching all over, Vax made his way to Percy’s room, quite as ever. He’d checked his workshop first which proved to be a mistake. Honestly, Vax himself was feeling like shit from a near-death experience, he should have predicted that Percy wouldn’t be ready to go back to work, not after all the shit.

He stopped infront of the door, wondering if he would be asleep or not. Vax didn’t know what time it was, he’d woken up in the living room where he’d fallen asleep. Others were nowhere to be found so he assumed it was atleast considered “sleeping hour”.Instead of sneaking in and risking giving the man a heart attack, he knocked. And to his surprise, he got an answer.

“Come in.”

It was too late to run now, Vax got in, closing the door behind him. All the bedrooms in Scanlan’s mansion were identical –save for Scanlan’s and Pike’s. Percy was sitting on the chair behind the desk, countless papers already piled up. The only source of light was a single candle.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Vax said.

“I should.” Percy replied, voice rough, and pulled the blanket around him tighter. “If you thought I was asleep, why are you here?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged and he knew exactly why he was here. If Percy could tell his bluff he didn’t mention it. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing grand, some sketches, ideas.” Percy said, glancing at his papers. “I’m certain I will throw away nearly all of it in the morning but for now, they occupy my mind far too much for me to sleep.”

“How are you feeling?” Vax asked, walking closer to the light.

“Better, honestly.” He replied. “Vorugal and Yenk didn’t help but…I’m far better than I was before. How about you? Your sister was very worried.”

“She’s always worried.”

“It’s her worry that keeps us alive.” Percy said, a tired smile on his face.

Vax knew that Percy knew that he was here to say something. He was simply being generous and kind, letting him work up the courage to actually say what he had in mind. What a bastard. He shook his head and sighed deeply, motherfucker words were hard.

“Percy.” He said and somehow the name meant everything.

The humans brows rose up and Vax found himself at loss to how to phrase what he had in mind. He wasn’t the one who did the speaking, that was Percy himself, so this situation was proving to be harder than he initially thought.

Instead, he walked forward –and thanked the Gods that Percy was sitting down, otherwise this would have been a bit awkward for him- and hugged him as tightly as he could without actually hurting him.

“I forgive you.” He said to his ear. Percy had tensed under him, unsure. “I forgive you, damn it, you didn’t have to die for it.”

Percy let out a small laugh, or it might have been a cough, Vax wasn’t sure. But he was sure that Percy was hugging him back. After a couple of moments, Vax pulled back, looking straight at Percy’s eyes.

“Never, ever do that again.” He said.

“I’ll do my absoloute best.” Percy replied.

“Good.” Vax said and gently smacked the back of his head. “Now go to sleep, handsome, we have work to do tomorrow.”


End file.
